Dulu Saya Masih Kecil
by Gimiriniwi
Summary: Ah, namanya anak kecil emang gak akan ngerti apa-apa. Jangan heran, walaupun Sasuke adalah pemuda normal yang naksir cewek seksi alias bohay, tapi kecilnya ngasih cincin tunangan ke Itachi. Naruto sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya./ Warn. inside.


**Dulu Saya Masih Kecil**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide-ide © Ayano Handa, also known as Oh-chan**

**Warning: ga nyambung, OOC, dsb**

_Sante_

.

.

.

_Ayano Handa, also known as Wordssmith or Oh-chan_

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin agar aku ikut menjemput Sasuke di bandara?"

"_Yaah … tak masalah 'kan? Kau 'kan temannya."_

"Euh, oke deh, tapi kamu yang jemput aku ya? Ga elit banget 'kan pakai kendaraan umum."

"_Kau ini! Mandiri dikit napa?"_

"Huh! Kau 'kan yang memintaku menemanimu!"

"_Uh, oke deh …."_

"Oke. Jemput aku 20 menit lagi. Telat juga ga apa-apa. Asal jangan telat 1 jam."

"_Huh! Kayak yang kamu jarang telat saja."_

"Wkwk! Sudah ya!"

CKLEK. Naruto meletakkan kembali gagang telepon. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kemudian setelah selesai ia mengambil kaos berwarna hitam dengan 2 garis kuning di setiap tepi lubangnya. Lalu ia memakai celana jeans berwarna biru agak tua. Ia menyambar jaket cokelat dari gantungan bajunya dan bergegas melapisi kaos hitam tadi dengan jaket tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sayup-sayup klakson mobil dari luar apartemennya. Naruto keluar kamarnya dan melongok ke bawah dari balkonnya, dan melihat mobil Av*nz* silver sudah terparkir dengan manis di depan tempat tinggalnya. Naruto menyengir girang, saat melihat pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam dikuncir itu keluar dan mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya, seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk segera turun.

Setelah Naruto membawa keperluan lain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, segera ia menaiki lift untuk turun ke lantai 1 dan langsung menemui pria tersebut.

"Hoi, lama amat?" Pria tersebut menyikut tangan Naruto. Orang yang disikut cuma meluruskan mulut seraya berkata, "Segitu aja dibilang lama. Aku cuma telat 1 menit loh? Kamu disiplin amat ya?"

"Hahaha!" Pria tersebut langsung memasuki mobilnya sendiri tanpa mengajak Naruto. Naruto cemberut sambil membatin, 'Huh, gue dicuekin disini!'

"Buruan naik cuy!"

Naruto nyengir.

"Sip dah!"

Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu depan mobil tersebut dan dengan tidak berkeperipintuan ia menutupnya dengan bantingan.

"Jangan banting-banting dong! Ga masalah sih kalau ini mobil kamu, tapi ini mobil Sasuke, lho?"

"Biarin, dia 'kan lebih tajir daripada kamu, pasti bisa beli yang lain."

Pria berambut hitam ini langsung cemberut.

"Ngebut ya!"

"Sip dah!"

BRUUUUMMM! Dengan cepat mobil perak tersebut meninggalkan lapangan parkir apartemen.

.

.

.

"Hei, Itachi." Naruto memanggil pria berambut hitam tadi yang ternyata bernama. Ya, memiliki nama. Tentu saja pria ini memiliki nama. Di tengah keributan bandara seperti ini, Naruto ragu kalau Itachi mendengar panggilannya.

Itachi melirik Naruto, "Apa?"

_Ternyata ia mendengarnya._

Naruto dan Itachi mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela kaca bandara.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu mulai bertanya pada Itachi, "Dari dulu, setiap aku mengunjungi kalian, aku selalu melihat kalau jari manis kananmu kau pakaikan cincin perak satu permata dengan hiasan angka romawi di sisinya. Apa itu cincin nikah?"

Itachi sedikit terbelalak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu mendadak wajahnya merona, "Err … sudah kuduga, semua orang mengiranya begitu."

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Hah? Jadi bukan, ya? Tapi kau masih memakainya, tuh."

"Ugh …," Itachi langsung melepas cincin yang Naruto maksud dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa, melihat salah seorang dari Uchiha Bersaudara berkespresi seperti itu.

"Ini bukan cincin nikah …," Itachi mengawali sambil menggenggam cincin tersebut.

"Oh. Cincin apa dong?"

Itachi membuang nafas, lalu menarik oksigen yang lain, "Sebenarnya, ini cerita saat aku masih 11 tahun,"

"Wow, 11 tahun …?"

….

_Suatu hari Itachi 11 tahun mengajak sang adik yang masih berusia 6 tahun, Sasuke, ke taman hiburan. Tentu saja dengan pengawalan orang tua._

"_Itachi, mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ya!" teriak sang ibu mengingatkan. Itachi hanya tersenyum, lalu membimbing Sasuke untuk melihat-lihat._

"_Sasuke, mau beli arum manis?" Itachi menunjuk sebuah kios yang rak-raknya dipenuhi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan merah muda. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan dengan suka cita menjawab, "Ya!"_

_Dengan cepat tapi santai Itachi membeli satu tangkai arum manis. Karena ukurannya cukup besar, jadi bisa dimakan berdua._

_Setelah selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan bermain-main dengan wahana-wahana yang ada. Tanpa sadar, sudah 1 jam mereka menghilang dari hadapan orang tuanya._

_Itachi celingak-celinguk, mencari 2 orang pria dan wanita yang biasa ia panggil ayah dan ibu. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukannya._

'_Uwaah, gawat nih, kita pergi terlalu jauh!' batinnya cemas. Lalu ia membimbing Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu bangku peristirahatan disana._

_Tepat di belakang bangku tersebut ada sebuah taman yang terlihat romantis jika malam hari. Dan menurut isu yang beredar, banyak sepasang kekasih meluangkan waktunya kesana jika sudah puas bermain di taman hiburan ini._

_Lampu taman yang dimaksud sudah dinyalakan, karena sekarang sudah pukul 5 malam. Itachi menghela nafas, karena kelelahan sudah jalan kesana-kemari dengan Sasuke. Kalau ia sudah selesai istirahat baru akan mencari orang tuanya._

_Itachi menatap keramaian di depannya, tetapi Sasuke malah sebaliknya. Ia memutar lehernya 120 derajat agar bisa melihat taman di belakangnya, di balik rerimbunan pohon pembatas antara taman hiburan dengan taman romantis itu._

_Sebenarnya yang menarik perhatiannya bukan isu yang beredar tadi (mana mungkin ia akan mengerti tentang hal itu), tapi karena ada seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke mengangkat alis saat melihat si pria mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah beludru. Kemudian pria tersebut berlutut a la ksatria di depan wanita tersebut sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Si wanita tampak was-was dan wajahnya sedikit memerah._

_Kemudian ia melihat pria itu membuka mulutnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke makin menajamkan pendengarannya saat melihat si pria mulai mengatakan sesuatu, "Agar kita bisa selalu bersama …," kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menegaskan tatapannya pada si wanita._

"…_Shiori, menikahlah denganku."_

_BLUSH. Tampak wajah si wanita langsung merona. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah, tetapi walaupun begitu ia tersenyum di dalamnya. Si pria juga tersenyum, tetapi kelihatannya ia sedang menunggu jawaban dari si wanita._

"_A … aku mau, Naruse-san,"_

_Si pria melebarkan senyumannya, lalu dengan segera memakaikan cincin emas di dalam kotak beludru tersebut ke jari manis kiri si wanita._

_Si pria lalu berdiri tegak, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, "Sebentar lagi kau akan memakai cincin di jari manis kanan, jika kita sudah benar-benar bersama,"_

"_I-iya," jawab si wanita dengan wajah merona._

_Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan. Kemudian seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan._

"_Sasuke, ayo pulang! Itu Ayah dan Ibu!" Dan ternyata orang (anak) itu adalah Itachi. Sasuke melongo menatap kakaknya sebentar. Itachi heran, mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu. Kemudian dengan tergagap Sasuke merespon, "Oh, i-iya,"_

_Kemudian keluarga Uchiha pun pulang dengan riang gembira, kecuali sang ayah yang mulutnya tidak pernah melengkung ke atas (?)._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke terduduk di ruang tamu. 2 hari setelah hari dimana ia melihat kejadian pria dan wanita itu, ia jadi merenung. Kemudian ia melihat ibunya memasuki ruang tamu dari luar. Terlihat ia sedang membawa 2 kantong plastik berisi belanjaan._

"_Sasuke, sedang apa di ruang tamu?" Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata pada ibunya, "Ibu, nanti belikan aku cincin ya?"_

"_Eh?" Mikoto melongo. "Cincin? Buat apa?"_

"_Ra-ha-si-a. Heheheh. Pokoknya belikan saja deh!" pinta Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jempolnya._

"_Hah?" Wanita berambut hitam agak biru ini kebingungan. _

"_Kalau cincin sih Ibu punya, Sasuke. Tidak usah beli. Memang buat apa?"_

"_Oh, sudah ada?" Mata Sasuke berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan telapak tangan di atas, meminta. "Aku mau, dong!"_

"_Eh? Ya … sudahlah. Tapi jangan dihilangkan, ya!" _

"_Nggak~ mau dipakai sekarang soalnya, setelah kakak pulang sekolah!" seru Sasuke girang. Mikoto makin bingung. Ia mengangkat alis dengan herannya._

"_Kenapa harus menunggu kakakmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Ahh … rahasia! Hahay~,"_

"_Huh, ya sudahlah. Ibu ambil dulu, ya." Kemudian Mikoto beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil cincin berwarna perak dengan satu mata dan hiasan angka romawi sampai 12 di sisinya. Sebenarnya ia berpikir kalau cincin ini tidak masalah jika diberikan pada bocah seperti Sasuke, karena tidak terlalu mahal. Ia menemukannya di lemari bajunya dan sama sekali tidak ingat pernah memiliki cincin seperti itu. Jadi ia dengan ringan hati memberikannya pada Sasuke._

"_Makasih, Ibu! Sasuke sayang Ibu, deh!" kata Sasuke PD sambil bergaya playboy. Entah ia tahu dari mana gaya hormat dengan dua jari lalu diacungkan ke depan seperti itu. Yang narator tahu, setelah itu Mikoto langsung menggantungkan setetes keringat yang amat konyol._

_Bertepatan dengan itu, Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, datang bersama Itachi. Sasuke, dengan riang gembira menghampiri kakaknya._

"_Kakak! Eh kakak, tahu nggak?" _

_Itachi mengangkat alis, "Tahu apa?"_

_Fugaku meletakkan tas laptopnya di samping meja ruang tamu. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Mikoto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya memberikan cincin perak pada Sasuke tadi._

_Sasuke berlutut a la ksatria di depan Itachi. Itachi makin heran, kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Lalu Sasuke menatap kakaknya lurus dengan tegas._

"_Kakak, menikahlah denganku."_

_SIIIING._

_Sasuke serius. Tiga Uchiha sisanya terbelalak._

"_Ap-apa! Sasuke, kamu kenap—" Itachi salah tingkah dengan anehnya._

_Sasuke masih menatap kakaknya, "Soalnya, kalau kita menikah, kita pasti akan bersama terus."_

"_A … pa?"_

"_Dan yang aku dengar, ini namanya 'melamar'. Aku 'melamar' Kakak agar kita bisa hidup bersama."_

"_Err … Sasuke, itu sebenarnya … yang namanya melamar itu, maksudnya, jika seorang laki-laki dewasa ingin menyatukan hubungannya dengan seorang perempuan dewasa, dengan menikah, itu baru namanya melamar, Sasuke." tutur Mikoto dengan senyum hambar. Sasuke menatap ibunya, lalu kembali menatap kakaknya._

"_Huh, yang namanya bersama itu siapa saja juga bisa. Jadi kita juga bisa terus bersama dengan menikah, Kak!" kata Sasuke, yang kesannya seperti memaksa. Itachi membatin dengan OOC-nya, 'Kurang asin nih si Sasuke, dia mikir gue tu cewek apa!'_

_Tanpa sadar, jari manis kiri Itachi sudah dihiasi dengan sebuah cincin perak dengan satu mata dan hiasan angkat romawi 1 sampai 12 di sisinya. Ternyata Sasuke yang memakaikannya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya._

_Fugaku dan Mikoto juga, bukannya mencegah Sasuke, malah memucatkan wajah._

_Itachi menatap horor cincin di jarinya, "A … se-sejak kapan benda ini ada disini!"_

"_Sudahlah, Kak. Aku tahu Kakak akan menerimaku, jadi aku pakaikan cincinnya tanpa menunggu jawabanmu."_

_JGEEERR! Petir batin menyambar Itachi. Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kak, nanti jangan lupa pindahin cincinnya ke jari manis kanan ya, kalau kita sudah nikah. Soalnya nggak enak rasanya minta cincin lagi ke Ibu, jadi daripada boros mendingan pindahin cincinnya aja."_

Ci-cincin minta!_ batin Fugaku dan Itachi horor, seraya menatap Mikoto yang sepertinya menggumamkan kalimat, "Sasuke-nya yang maksa, lho!"_

"_Nanti kita gelar upacaranya ya Kak, nah selama itu Kakak nggak boleh melepas cincinnya."_

_Nggak boleh dilepasss!_

"_A-aku … mengerti …," gumam Itachi lemas dengan wajah yang sangat-ngat-ngat horor dan merah._

.

.

.

"Ubh … ukh …," Naruto, dengan susah payah menahan tawa. Dan selama bercerita, Itachi menahan diri agar tidak blushing, walaupun percuma, karena sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"BUWAKHAHAHAHHAHA! KOCAK ABIS! HUAHAHAHAHHA!" Tanpa bendungan antara perasaan dengan mulut, Naruto pun langsung memuntahkan tawanya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang mengambil opini bahwa bocah berambut pirang berusia 13 tahun ini adalah pengamen yang jadi gila karena kehilangan ukulele kesayangan.

"DIAM KAU, NARUTO! Jangan ketawa kayak gitu!" bentak Itachi sewot sambil menggetok kepala Naruto keras. Alhasil, terlihat benjolan raksasa yang bentuknya menyerupai buah pepaya.

"Buh … kh … o-oke deh … hahaha … setelah itu … bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Cih. Aku jadi malas cerita lagi."

Naruto _sweatdropping_, "Oh ayolah! Nanti kutraktir dango 5 porsi, deh!"

Itachi melirik sinis Naruto, tapi kemudian ia mengucapkan kata nista yang sebenarnya artinya untuk meyakinkan, "Benarkah?"

GUBRAK!

Kepala Naruto benjol dua, "Iya deh. Suer."

"Bukan suer. Tapi _swear_." ralat Itachi.

"Oke dah. Terus gimana?"

"Yah terus, aku memberi penjelasan yang (disengajain) salah padanya."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

"AKu bilang kalau upacara pernikahan itu tidak ada, tapi kalau mau hubungan disahkan, cukup memindahkan cincin dari kiri ke kanan yang disaksikan oleh kedua belah pihak serta keluarga."

"BUWAHAHHA! Dia percaya?"

"Entah kenapa, iya."

"UWAAHAHHAHA! LUTUNA! LUTUNA! LUTU—"

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto dan Itachi langsung menatap sosok yang tadi membentak (memanggil) Naruto keras. Sosok itu memiliki rambut ekor ayam, berjaket dengan kaos didalamnya, dilengkapi dengan celana 3 per 4 dan _cap_ berwarna biru tua. Ia membawa kopor besar berwarna hitam yang rodanya bisa berputar (eaealah, kalo ga bisa muter gimana tuh?). Maksudnya berputar kayak roda troli. Dan sosok itu sebenarnya adalah …

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto riang gembira seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke, tetapi ekspresinya terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa sih? Kok kamu kayak mau ketawa gitu—" kalimat Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokan saat melihat kakaknya memegang benda bundar kecil berwarna perak yang sangat ia kenal.

"AAAHHH!" Sasuke dengan OOC-nya menunjuk-tunjuk kakaknya yang ikutan kaget. Lalu Itachi dengan segera menyadari kalau ternyata Sasuke menujuk cincin perak yang ia pegang!

"Kau … kau … cerita padanya … tentang 'itu'?" kata Sasuke horor sambil melotot ke arah kakaknya yang udah bermandikan keringet dingin. Padahal bandaranya banyak AC.

"Habisnya, kalau nggak cerita, nanti Naruto salah sangka ….," Itachi memberitahukan alasan sesungguhnya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke usil.

"Sasuke, kamu naksir kakakmu sendiri, ya? Aduuuh~ parah deeeeh~,"

"Bukan begitu!" bentak Uchiha bersaudara barengan. Kali ini muka Sasuke yang lebih merah. "Dulu aku masih kecil, jadi masih belum mengerti apa-apa! Ma-sih ke-cil! Kau tahu itu!"

"Aaah~ nggak usah malu-malu, banyak sih orang yang nggak tahu norma seperti itu, dan kamu jadi seperti Neji dan Hinata yang gosipnya saling mencintai—"

"SIALAN! Jangan samakan aku dengan Hyuuga sialan itu!"

"Sudahlah~ nggak usah ragu-ragu, kalian cocok kok—"

"A … pa? Cocok katamuuu!" Sasuke sudah siap mematahkan tulang leher Naruto.

"Iya iya, apalagi kau yang inisiatif duluan untuk melamar kakakmu. Kalian cocok kok. Bapak _businessman_ dengan BAPAK RUMAH TANGGA, gyahahah!"

"_God damn you_, Naruto!" Sasuke dan Itachi langsung bangkit dan berinisiatif untuk menghajar Naruto, tapi orangnya sudah ngibrit entah kemana.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO! JANGAN LARI KAUUUU!"

.

.

.

**End (?)**

.

.

.

_Ayano Handa, also known as Wordssmith or Oh-chan_

.

.

.

Gaje. Banget.

Niatnya ga mau di-publish ke FFN, tapi melihat jumlah fanfic buatan saya yang masih jauh dari jumlah bintang di langit (ceilee, lebe'), jadi publish aja deh.

Suer. Gara2 saya suka incest SasuIta (bukan ItaSasu loh!), pernah pas mau tidur malem, kepikiran ide gila ini. Bener. Gila banget.

Saya harap readers ga kecewa ama fic dadakan ini, toh saya masih kelas 3 SD, jadi jgn diprotes dong! (Readers: Boong! Umur lo dah mao 14 taon! Kelas 3 SMP 'kan lu!)

Oya, soal Sasuke pergi ke bandara dsb sampe Naruto n Itachi mau jemput ... yah anggap aja dia lagi sekolah di luar negeri ato apalah, soalnya yg mau kuutamain di fic ini cuma masa lalu Sasuke-nya aja! XD Entah ini melanggar guidelines atau tidak, tapi kalau emang alur ga jelas ngalor-ngidul kesana kemari bilang aja, ya. Wajar 'kan? Fic dadakan yg ga jelas asal-usulnya, terinspirasi adegan SasuIta (lagi2), dsb bikin readers ga nyaman bacanya deh, kayaknya.

Yak. Ga ada komentar lagi. Cukup segitu aja. Terima kasih.

Regards,

Wordssmith


End file.
